Origin Of Miyu
by SailorIo24
Summary: DISCONTINUED...For Now. Prequeal to Burst Angel:Demon Wings. A second generation of Angels are created, but only one survives. Miyu has proven herself be be a powerful weapon, but she begins to wonder what it's all for. More chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Origin of Miyu**

_Tokyo Bay Underwater Bio-dome – Week 13_

_09:00 Laboratory 3 Level 2_

_August 14_

**T**he moment she was aware of her own existence she knew that she was different somehow. The girl was also aware that she was not alone – though it was muffled, the young girl could hear the sounds of others talking. For the longest time her world remained dark and cold, but now she was able to finally open her eyes and search out her surroundings. Her vision was blurred by the organic fluid that she occupied, but she could make out the forms of the people milling round the huge laboratory. Two of these people were standing side-by-side; the male was staring into his electronic clipboard that was linked to a nearby console, and his female teammate leaned with one hand pressed up against the thick glass of the girl's incubation tank. The two seemed to be deep in conversation, though the girl could not understand what was being said; she neither comprehended the intellectual discussion nor the language they were using.

"…To think that out of all the specimens, she is the only one who survived this far. I had almost lost all hope after all the others did not make it past the first trimester," the female genetics engineer replied with a saddened tone. Her lab partner merely grunted as he systematically went through all of his diagnostics. Although he did not express it, he too was rather disappointed with the outcome. As the two continued their work, an older man approached wearing a satisfied grin.

"It couldn't be helped I'm afraid. We ran out of the necessary resources to keep them all alive…sacrifices had to be made. Afterall, we are running an underground operation here. To ask for more from our larger more powerful branch would arise suspicion. If you ask me, this is just fine. Once we are able to acquire the needed materials, then we can try again. In the meantime, let's work with what we have and hope for the best."

The old man walked closer so he could look his specimen in the eye. The girl stared blankly back at him as he smiled and pointed to himself.

"Take a good look at me, child. I am your creator…your father and mother. When it's time for you to fully awaken, you'll answer only to me."

"Doctor I doubt she understands a word you are saying. She's still in the early stages of development. But from the look of her data, she's actually progressing much faster than we originally predicted," the engineer explained. The old man nodded and rubbed his balding head.

"Good Good. I expect nothing less from my creation. Keep up with the good work and let me know if anything changes. We want to make sure that she is going to be at one hundred percent when it comes time for her to run through all the simulators."

"Yes, of course Doctor. You'll be the very first one informed."

When the young girl opened her eyes again, she was no longer in the comfort of her incubation tank. She had been in suspended animation for the past two weeks since her removal, and now she was breathing pure concentrated oxygen as it circulated inside the clear pod. Her muscles were still too weak to move on her own, but she was strong enough to turn her head to search out her new environment. The girl was no longer in the lab where she was born; the room was painted white and was clean and static-free, and around her scientists dressed in anti-contaminate uniforms worked diligently on nearby computers. A tall slender male scientist approached the recuperation pod and looked down at her; the helmet he wore prevented her from seeing his face, but the instant he spoke to her she recognized his voice.

"So you're finally awake Miyu. Don't try to move too much, your muscles are still developing. We need to run a few more test before we're sure that you're ready for training," the scientist stated. Another scientist stepped forward with a file of papers.

"Dr. Martinez, here are the reports you wanted, fresh from the lab," the young scientist replied. The taller man nodded and took the folder from him, then returned his attention to the mini computer console that was connected to Miyu's pod; it was constantly updating data, from the girl's heart rate, to every neuron synapse that happened within the last millisecond.

"Any news from the top side? The last I heard ZERO was beginning to run their tests on the bioweapons…," the young scientist questioned. Doctor Martinez nodded his head again, walking passed his younger collegue to sit down at one of the terminals. He typed in a few codes and within a few minutes was inside of ZERO's main database.

"Yes, just last week they ran their very first tests on the 'Angels'. So far they are receiving positive feedback. I anticipate that before long, Miyu will have fully caught up assuming that all of the additional genetic enhancements work flawlessly. We have a very powerful weapon at our disposal…," Martinez replied, almost excitedly.

"I agree, Doctor. She is almost fully programmed…I am very interested in seeing what she is capable of. A Gen-2 Genocide Angel Prototype…Imagine the possibilities should all the tests prove positive..,"

"Believe me, they will. I have full confidence that our little 'Angel' will perform at twice…no…three times the capacity of her predecessors. And once she is ready for mass production, she'll lead an army to clear the streets of Tokyo of the lowly filth that clogs that city. Absolutely nothing will stand in our…her way."

As the girl slept, vivid pictures ran simultaneously through her mind. She was not aware that she was actually being tested; Miyu had been placed in a virtual fighting arena, though she didn't really understand the concept. She felt no different than if she were in the real world; sound and sight and even smell and touch were just as 'real' as they would be in an actual environment. There was even a gently breeze that ruffled her two-toned black and silver hair. As she looked around her, Miyu took the time to familiarize herself with the terrain – everywhere she looked there were old and half destroyed buildings, the streets were mostly empty besides a few cars. The young bio-weapon snapped back to attention when she heard a voice in her head; she recognized it as the old man scientist.

"Miyu, your objective is to destroy any and all obstructions in your path. The body suit you're wearing will be sending data back to us, so do your best. You've also been armed with two firearms…Make me proud," the old man replied. Miyu looked down at her waist where two .45 millimeters were strapped to her waist. Without even thinking, she pulled them out of their holster and prepared for battle. Almost instantly, men dressed in strange bio suits armed with weapons as well, began pouring from a building behind her. The bio-weapon Miyu reacted with cat-like reflexes and leapt out of the way of their on-slaught.

Two at a time the men began dropping like flies as Miyu emptied clips at them. Their own bullets whizzed passed her as she dodged in and out of the gun fire. When all of the men were lying disabled on the ground Miyu moved on, feeling a rush of adrenaline and bloodlust wash over her – she couldn't comprehend it but she wanted more, she wanted to fight something stronger, faster than her.And most of all...she wanted to kill, to see blood.

In the laboratory, the old man accompanied by four of his colleagues stood by and watched the data as it filled up the screen. They chattered excitedly among themselves at the results they were getting.

"Look at this! Her neural kinetics are way off the scale. This is even better than we hoped for. If she keeps progressing at this rate she'll be the strongest 'Angel' yet…," one genetic engineer stated as she leaned over the old man's shoulder.

"Yes, but I'm wondering if we can truly base that on this data. Afterall, it is just a simulation…If we can perhaps test her potential on the outside…"

"All in due time, my friend. For now we'll have to settle for these simulations. But I have arranged for a tester cybot to be built just to see her in true action." The old man got up from his seat and walked over to where his creation lay in her virtual slumber. A young scientist with a British accent stepped forward.

"But Doctor Inoue, don't you think that's a little too risky. We are under hundreds of tons of water. Should something go wrong…"

"Relax, Doctor Reuter. The walls of this facility are at least three feet thick. The cybot that is under construction will be under our complete control. For anything to go wrong we would have to intentionally damage the structure. Nothing will go wrong."

_22:00 Staff Quarters Sub-Level 4_

_August 28_

Miyu sat quietly on the sleeper cot in the room to which she was assigned; she had just finished an entire day of simulations and now she was waiting for one of the scientists to bring her something to eat. She casually looked around her – the room was actually quiet bare. The walls were painted a dull white, but had two small portholes for windows that showed the blackness of the outside waterworld. There was also a lack of furnishing, only the sleeper cot she would use to rest, a small table with a lamp and a tall closet up against the opposite wall. Miyu looked towards the closed door as it opened, and in stepped in the old doctor Inoue – he carried in with him a tray of assorted food, hot from the kitchen. The old scientist smiled as he sat on the sleeper cot next to the young teenager and placed the tray across her lap.

"I brought this just for you, dear. Of course some of my colleagues disagree with me treating you so special, but you are the only one of my creations that has survived. I feel I have every right to spoil you with treats…I had the chefs fix some of the greatest delicacies on the planet. Everyone else is asleep now so there is plenty more if you want it. I hope you appreciate what I'm doing for you…," the old man replied softly. Miyu looked down at the tray of food, then back at the old man.

"…This…all for Miyu?," the girl questioned innocently. The scientist nodded and patted her on the head.

"Yes yes, enjoy Miyu. It's all for you…"

The teenage bio weapon helped herself to the tray of tasty food as the old scientist watched in awe. She occasionally looked up to catch the man staring, but didn't seem to mind. As Miyu continued to eat quietly, the scientist reached forward and brushed her hair away from her face, revealing her eyes; the right eye was a brilliant emerald green, while her left a deep ocean blue.

"Miyu, you are a genetically enhanced human…and a rather beautiful one at that. You really impressed us all with your performance tests today. I have no doubt that you'll be the most powerful 'Angel' yet. I can't wait to see how you do against a real opponent," he replied, and as Miyu was still distracted with her food, he placed a hand on her back and rubbed her gently. The girl swallowed her food and glared at him, not sure of what to make of the situation. But without blinking, she spun and grabbed the man by the wrist with one hand, then put him in a headlock with the other.

"..You not touch Miyu! Miyu doesn't like that," the young bio weapon growled. The old man gritted his teeth in pain, but eventually broke into a smile.

"Heh Heh. T-This is just what I'd expect from you…You're strong, that's perfect."

After a few minutes, Miyu released him from her death grip and crawled up to the head of the bed, sitting up facing him with a stern look on her face. He cleared his throat and picked up the now empty tray, now heading to the door.

"Someone will be here first thing tomorrow morning to wake you up for phase two of your training. Get some rest…" Then he stepped out of the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

Today had been an especially strenuous day of training – the 'Angel' was just getting back to her living space and lying wide-awake in her sleeper cot. Most of the training she didn't mind, in fact some of it was enjoyable. Getting to blow things up, even if they were merely simulations, was fun for her. But…She couldn't help be wonder what she was doing all this for. She had heard from her creators and that she would lead a 'revolution', not that she knew what that meant. But she wondered if that was her only purpose. Was she only a machine to be used for violence? Was she just some test-tube experiment that her creators would dispose of when they were finished or if she failed to please their expectations? That last thought caused her to sit up and stare blankly into the darkness. All of this wondering, concerning…worrying. Was this a part of her original programming? Did she always have the ability to think for herself…free will? Miyu had no idea where the two words came from, but she was beginning to become aware of an aspect of herself that she had never even considered. She could tell them no, instead of instantaneously following orders. Up until this point she had done whatever they told her without hesitation They had told her how strong she was, how no one would ever stand in her way. If that was true, then if she were to rebel she would go un-apposed, unchallenged. She could do as she wished and there would be nothing they could do about it. The 'Genocide Angel' slowly made up her mind, and began planning her strategy. She would wait until she knew her 'masters' guards were down. Then she would make her move. The only problem was getting a hold of some weapons. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Origin of Miyu:**

**Rebellion**

**M**iyu bided her time, continuing to follow the orders of her masters. She wanted to give them a false sense of security before making her move. The Bio-weapon began to pay more attention to her surroundings, making mental notes of were things were kept, namely, firearms. Miyu asked innocent questions about the weapons she trained with, feeling she should know just the right one to choose on the night she finally decided to go AWAL. When that night arrived, it would be the end of the 'Underground' RAPT organization.

"Miyu, your objective is to destroy that cybot. Hold nothing back. This training arena is specifically designed to withstand the stresses of battle. We'll be measuring your data output from the outside. So far you've made us all very proud." Doctor Inoue smiled and rubbed his hands together. Through the three-inch thick glass he and his colleges observed the Bio-Weapon as she stood confidently before the giant monstrous-looking cybot. It was heavily armed, almost twelve feet tall. But Miyu stood her ground, squeezing her two favorite 45. millimeter Berettas in her grasps. Even as the monster cybot advanced, slowly at first, Miyu kept her feet planted firmly on the spot…until the last possible second.

Her reflexes were finely tuned, enabling her to dodge lightening-fast out of the barrage of gunfire that ensued. She left behind blurred after-images of herself, easily staying out of reach from the mech's crab-like pincers as they shoot forward to grab her. Miyu smirked, overcome with the familiar sensation of blood-lust. Her whole body seemed to prickle from heat and it traveled down her right arm, where a toxic purple battle tattoo made itself visible through the thin flexible battle suit she wore. Miyu charged the cybot as it launched both its arms at her, ducking below the attack and pointing both her guns at the head. She let loose her own assault, emptying all the rounds at the same spot.

The cybot went down with a loud crunching thud, erupting hot sparks. But it was far from being done. The gun turret hidden on its underbelly spun suddenly and aimed for the Bio-Weapon. Miyu gracefully leapt away out of its range and landed atop the crumpled mess that used to be the cybot's head. Having used all her bullets Miyu had to now relay on brute strength. Pulling back her arm as far as it would go, she balled her fist tight and punched through the cybot's mainframe, ripping out conduits even as the robot tried desperately to fight back. It gave one final heave, then collapsed, unmoving. Smiling, Miyu jumped down and picked up her discarded weapons and holstered them. Behind her, the pressurized doors opened with a hiss and in stepped the old man looking very pleased.

"Excellent! Superb! Outstanding! Again you've proven to me…to us…just what a powerful weapon you really are! Come come, join us won't you? A few potential sponsors are here to examine you, under my supervision of course. They too, were impressed by your performance. You must be tired now from all that energy you expelled…," the doctor waved her over. Hesitant, Miyu looked over the old man's shoulders at the three taller men behind him. One was hiding behind a pair of dark shades and sporting a long black and grey trench coat. The other two looked less suspicious. Miyu eventually left behind the dismantled cybot to follow her master, all the while keeping her gaze upon the three newcomers. She grinned to herself – maybe this was a blessing in disguise. While her masters were busy talking of business, their guard would be lowered enough for her to make her move.

For the next few hours, Miyu sat through numerous examines, tolerating being prodded and probed only because this was probably going to be the best chance to retaliate. The time finally came when all the examinations and training were finished as she was given permission to go back to her room. Her masters had all retired to the first level conference room for an all-important meeting, and most of the scientists had gone back to their usual duties. No one expected Miyu of being up to something, so when some of the residents spotted her roaming the corridors instead of going straight to her room, they didn't question her or even seem to care what she was up to.

"Doctor Inoue, I thank you for inviting us to observe the Bio-Weapon today. I represent one of the most prestigious Bio-Engineering branches in Tokyo. My colleges and I have been following yours and RAPT's work for some time know. And we are also quite familiar with ZERO's 'Angel' project. The idea of a perfect army peaks our interest and we've evaluated all of our options. We realized that you are an 'Underground' organization, which I'm sure you have your own reasons for, but we are willing to overlook that fact and sponsor you in full…', The taller man with the dark shades smiled and rested his chin on his interlocked fingers.

"..You could also say that a man like myself is a risk-taker. But I have never invested in something that I have regretted. This Bio-Weapon, Miyu as you call her, will pave the way to a cleaner, filth-free Tokyo. But let us hope that she will not fall victim to the same fate as her predecessors…,"

"Oh no no, not in the slightest! Miyu is the perfect weapon. You saw that only hours ago. And we believe that when put in an actual real-life battle, her true powers will come to the surface. Unfortunately, down here her powers are limited. I'd really like to see what she's capable of." Doctor Inoue glanced back and forth among the sponsors as they chatted between one another, nodding their heads and going through data begin displayed on the hologram in the center of the table. The man in shades sat quietly for a moment, looking among his comrades until they all faced him again. They all seemed in agreement. Clearing his throat, the tall man stood and stretched out his hand.

"Well Doctor, it seems we all agree. I hope you welcome Andromeda Inc. as your sponsor. We'll be getting together really soon for another more detailed meeting?"

"Of course Asagawa-san. On behalf of all of us, thank you so much for you generous donation. With this advance we should be able to start production right away. All of the data we've collected from Miyu will aid us in creating an even more powerful army of sisters for her to command. I'm sure she'll be pleased."

"Right. Well, I expect to be posted on their progress. Until next time, then…," Asawaga bowed respectably and began to head toward the door, when a violent rumble caused the floor beneath them to vibrate. The men scrambled to get a hold of something until the rumbling stopped.

"A sea-quake?," a balding middle-aged man asked his voice quivering.

"Couldn't have been. That felt like it came from inside the structure. But not to worry, not to worry. This facility was tested to withstand a 7.0 magnitude earthquake. Whatever that was, it wasn't strong enough to…"

"…Doctor Inoue!! It's Miyu…s-she's…" a distorted image appeared over the hologram of data. It blinked in and out of focus several times.

"Martinez! What the hell's happening!?" But the scientist on the other end screamed and the image went black, followed by the sound of static.

Unknown to the men in the conference room, the Bio-weapon known as Miyu was going on a rampage. Already she had ripped her way through the static-free laboratory, knocking down whoever got in her way. She was overcome with the most powerful blood-lust yet…Berserker Rage. Her battle tattoo burned through the spandex battle suit she still wore, now covered in blood. The lack of proper security added her well – she went unopposed. The few small battle droids that tried to hold her off was of little challenge, and she blew them away with the semi-automatic Desert Eagle she found stowed away in someone's locker. She stood atop an overturned lab table, above the carnage, proud of herself for the first step towards her freedom. There were several other floors to go – her bloodlust had not yet been satisfied.

She ascended the next floor up, met with yet another fleet of battle droids and a dozen men armed with rifles, all scientists that had managed to get away from her the last time. They looked frightened, and their fear only seemed to fuel Miyu's bloodlust – she could smell fear, taste it. She charged amongst the gunfire, plowing right through them. She stopped when she was behind them and emptied clips at them, watching them fall one-by-one. Miyu could sense that there were others hiding in rooms on the floor, slowly making up her mind to rid herself of all opposition whether they choose to confront her or not.

Up on the first floor conference room, Doctor Inoue, Asagawa and the others watched horrified at the monitors that showed various perspectives of all the other floors. They occasionally caught glimpse of gruesome sights of people being torn apart and otherwise slaughtered. The old man seemed to be the only one actually excited about these turn of events. Even as he watched people he had known for years killed before his eyes he remained disturbingly enthused.

"Oh, do you see, do you see?!? Isn't my creation the perfect weapon? Look how she doesn't hesitate…the accuracy and precision of her gunfire. And the look in her eye, it sends chills up my spine…"

"You quack doctor, why are you drooling over that!? She's on a killing spree, dammit!"

"Yes, yes. That is what she was bred to do. Her whole purpose for living. She is a weapon of mass destruction…"

"…she'll kill us! And you, once she makes her was up here," the balding man hissed as he wiped sweat from his forehead. There was nowhere for them to run at this point. For them to have had any chance to escape they would have to descend all they way to the bottom level to access the wet entry. But fires were erupting all over the facility and it was only a matter of time before it began to lose stability. They would all die as the building imploded on itself, a quick and painless death. That was a little comfort for the men huddled in a corner as they witnesses Miyu walking towards the locked door.

The men watched the overhead monitor that showed just outside the door, at the face of Miyu. She stared blankly into the camera on the other side for a minute before raising her gun and disabling it. Doctor Inoue flinched a little and waited, like the others, for death to come. The door burst open and Miyu stepped though, aiming her Desert Eagle at them.

"Ah, M-Miyu. I've been watching you from here. What a splendid display of power. I told them that you are the perfect weapon and they believe me, don't you gentleman?" The others were forced to nod their heads, too petrified to speak. The Bio-Weapon walked passed the old man until her back was to him. Inoue covered his ears and shut his eyes as the men before him were slaughtered. He only dared to open his eyes when he felt cold steel on the back of his neck.

"Get up," Miyu replied coldly. Not wanting to anger her any further, the old man complied. He raised his hands in surrender and got to his feet. Miyu grasped his collar and began to pull him away, out of the room.

"…A-Aren't you going to..to kill me?," the old man was finally coming to grips as to what was happening.

"Miyu will kill you when she is outside," the girl said almost sweetly.

"Was it something I did? Something we did? Have I not treated you like a daughter?," Inoue wondered now with a little more fear in his voice – he didn't want to die.

"Miyu wants her freedom. She doesn't want to be a tool to the likes of you."

"I understand, definitely understand! Very well, you can have your freedom, do whatever makes you happy. But please…don't kill me…"

"Miyu knows you are lying, old man. You and the others think she is nothing more than a weapon to do with as you please. Well, not anymore. Miyu is going outside, to the surface, and she is going to live her life the way she wants." There was no reasoning with her now. The old man was forced to go along with her. He was pulled through the fires and the wreckage, over the dead bodies of his fellow scientist. He felt his stomach give a heave as he spotted the motionless body of his friend Martinez and his fiancée Sharron – they were supposed to have gotten married next month, start planning a family.

The two made their way to the entrance to the wet entry. Beside the door was a key-pad lock that required a card-key to enter. Miyu shoved the man into it and pressed the barrel of her gun at his back.

"Open it," she commanded. Defeated, Inoue did as he was told. He slid his access key through the slot and the doors opened, revealing several five-man submersibles. Miyu grabbed the man by the wrist and dragged him to the closest one. Miyu pushed him into the pilot's seat of the blue and white sub and sat beside him.

"I don't really know how to pilot this thing…"

"You are lying again. Miyu knows when people lie to her." Inoue sighed and started the launch sequence – all attempts to stall for more time were fruitless. He began to accept his fate. As soon as they reached the surface, his own creation…a creation that he had donated his own DNA to, was going to mercilessly slaughter him without a second thought. All hope for the future for the Gen-2 Angel Project was lost without him. And as they began to rise above the facility, he was forced to watch as the floodlights blink off, just milliseconds before he heard the unmistakable sound of the building imploding on itself. If he had gotten to stall a bit longer, he and Miyu would have still been inside and they would have died together. He was happy to have been able to see the sun again, to see the beautiful blue sky…the luscious island of green palm trees in front of him. A feeling of euphoria began to take over him, even as Miyu dragged him out of the sub and onto the hot sand. That last this he ever saw was the face of his creation glaring down at him, with her green and blue eye…before the world around him went dark and silent.


End file.
